grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
Summon Wars (Orineia)
Summon Wars (Orineia) was a Summon Event in Grand Sphere. It was preceded by The Arcane Academy: Back to School and is followed by a Story Update: Chapter 4 (Final Part). You were able to access this event in the Town Square. It started after maintenance on May 10, 2018 and ended on May 17, 2018 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. 'Units' 'New Units' The following units were introduced alongside this event on May 17, 2018: 'Past Units' Changes * 10★ Bounty Boss added, really strong. Defeat it for points and Golden fruit. * Bonus Equipment added * Team Chat Board adjusted, the Team Chat now only diplays messages that players write. The log of player's actions has been moved to the top of the event page Event Details In this event, players will be divided into three teams to compete against each other in Summon Wars battles. (Players are placed in a team automatically each day). There is one day-long Summon Wars battle each day. All players earn points for their team, and at the end of the day, the team with the most points wins that battle. The "Golden Fruit" event item drops after clearing quests and can also be obtained by defeating the Event Bounty Boss "Charybdis". Work together with your team for tons of amazing rewards including rare units. Daylie Schedule 3:00 am PDT/PST: Team placement & Start of battle 2:00 am PDT/PST: End of battle (Results are calculated) Teams Players are automatically placed in Rufina's team, Liona's team, or Serena's team every day at 3:00 am PDT/PST. The team with the most points at the end of each Summon Wars battle wins that battle. The three-color gauge at the top of the Event TOP page shows the gap in points between teams. Teams are reset each day at 2:00 am PDT/PST and then automatically decided again at 3:00 am PDT/PST. Team members can chat and share messages via the "Team Chat" board on the Event TOP page. *Players cannot choose their teams. Players are placed in a team once they access the Event TOP page. Players cannot read the messages on another team's Team Chat board. 'Points & Wins' ' There are Personal Points and Team Points. * Personal Points are gained in the following ways: :#Feeding "Golden Fruit" to your team's summon. :#Defeating the Event Bounty Boss. :#Using "Silver Dust" event item. * Team Points are gained in the following ways: :#Feeding "Golden Fruit" to your team's summon. :#Your team's summon makes an attack. ' Golden Fruit is an event item used to power up a team's summon and gain Personal Points. * Golden Fruit can be obtained from the following: :- Drops after clearing quests (only during Summon Wars battles) :- Defeating the Event Bounty Boss 'Summon Attacks & Powering Up' Each team has a guardian summon. Teams gain points when their summon makes an attack on the other team's summons. Feed "Golden Fruit" to your team's summon on the Event TOP page to power up its next attack. A summon will automatically make an attack either when its attack level is powered up to Lv5 (MAX) or when 60 minutes have passed since its last attack. Feeding a summon will power it up and raise its attack level (Lv). Raising its attack level will raise the number of Team Points gained from that attack. 'Event Bounty Boss' During this event, you can face the Event Bounty Boss "Charybdis" to gain "Golden Fruit" and points. The Event Bounty Boss can be found under "Event" in the Bounties list in the Pub. The Event Bounty Boss can be fought at 4 levels difficulty. The higher the rank of the boss you defeated the more Personal Points you can receive. Poison, Confuse, and Paralyze are particularly effective against this Bounty Boss. There is a rank requirement to participate in Event Bounty Boss Battles. You must be above the following ranks to participate in each respective boss battle. ' 'Bounty Battles' Bounty battles can be accessed through the Pub. Join Forces with other players to defeat bosses during Bounty battles. You can join Bounty battles from Rank 5. During the event, Bounty Tickets will be replenished every bounty period. Join Bounty battles by clicking the "Bounty Banner". Battles will be held during the following times: ' All times are PDT/PST. 'Event Bonus ' New units and equip from the "Aqua Assault Set" receive the following bonuses: The "Golden Fruit" bonus stacks when including multiple Bonus Units in your party. Bonuses are determined by the base rarity of the Bonus Unit. Bonus is not applied to Support units. = 'War Rewards' Each team can receive various rewards based on the outcome of Summon Wards battles. War Rewards will be sent to the Inbox when the outcome of a battle has been determined. War Rewards can be reviewed by accessing "War Rewards" from the Rewards page. Category:Events Category:Summon Event